


What You Want

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something weird about Bertholdt, and Reiner knows there's something he isn't telling him, so finally he asks him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I do a fic where Reiner spanks Bertholdt, so here it is!

Sometimes Bertholdt was different. There were times Reiner was different too, but it wasn’t only him. Sometimes Bertholdt changed, and unlike Reiner it wasn’t when they were around others, it was when they were alone.

Bertholdt would bend himself over, late at night alone in the storage shed, begging for Reiner to punish him. Reiner remembers when it started, when they began hooking up and Bertholdt asked him to be rougher with him. In bed it was one thing, and Reiner complied, thinking it wasn’t anything more than a sex thing. But then he started asking for it out of the bedroom, out of the sexual context. Sometimes he just wanted to get hit. Reiner wasn’t sure how to feel about that at first, finding it a little odd when Bertholdt would bend over a crate in the storage shed and just ask him to spank him, nothing sexual. But he would whimper and whine and beg and Reiner just couldn’t say no…

It was another one of those nights, and Bertholdt had dragged him to the storage shed, bending over a box without removing any of his clothes, and asking him, “Please, Reiner.”

“Bertholdt,” Reiner argued softly, like always.

And like always Bertholdt replies, “just one more time,” and he wiggles his ass, biting his lip and letting out a little whimper and Reiner had no choice but to comply.

He walked up next to the box, placing one hand on Bertholdt’s lower back, and then brings the other one to graze over his ass gently. Bertholdt whines, pressing his ass into the soft touch of the hand. 

Reiner lets out a puff of air through his nose as he draws his hand back, and then swiftly brings it forward, smacking Bertholdt soundly on the ass.

Bertholdt whimpers, burring his face in his crossed arms in front of him, trying to stifle his moans. Reiner keeps going, the only sound in the room being the sound of his hand hitting Bertholdt’s clothed ass and the little grunts he lets out every time he’s hit.

Reiner doesn’t understand it, because he knows it’s turning Bertholdt on, but he keeps his clothes on, and before has told Reiner that he doesn’t want Reiner to touch him in any other way. Just to spank him until he’s whimpering and hard and then he usually just turns himself around falls to his knees and sucks Reiner off, without getting anything in return.

Reiner doesn’t question it but he’s always wanted to, and as he listens to Bertholdt moaning under his hard slaps he decides tonight he will. He lands one final smack to his ass, hard enough to make Bertholdt jerk forward, and then he’s tugging at his belts, and before Bertholdt can protest his pants are being pulled past his thighs.

“R-Reiner,” Bertholdt mumbles in a slightly questioning tone.

“Isn’t this what you want Bertl?” Reiner asks, smacking his bare ass and Bertholdt let’s out a yelp.

“Tell me what you want Bertl,” and he smacks him again, harder, on his already red ass, his tan skin looking even darker in the dark room.

“A-ah, please, Reiner,” Bertholdt moans, voice raising with every slap Reiner gives him, alternating from one cheek to the other, “H-harder.”

Reiner gives him what he asks, but not before rubbing his hand over the sore flesh, gripping one cheek and then gliding his hand up his crack, then pulling away and giving him the hardest slap yet, “you want more?”

“Y-yes, please,” Bertholdt whimpers, he’s squirming and Reiner can tell he’s hard. He can see his balls twitching whenever he stops to run a hand over his ass before landing another smack on it, and he’s rutting himself up against the box.

Bertholdt looks back at him over his shoulder when Reiner hesitates, there are tears in his eyes and his face is red along with his lower lip that’s puffy from him biting on it. Reiner is looking at him, seeing the tears in his eyes, the bright redness of his ass, and his hard member thick and heavy between his legs. He figures this is the hardest he’s ever spanked him, especially considering that Bertholdt usually liked to keep his clothes on, and he can see the effect it’s having on him.

Quickly he turns him around, so his ass leaning against the edge of the box, and Reiner is on his knees in front of him.

“R-Reiner, no!” Bertholdt desperately tries to squirm away, but he’s trapped between the box and Reiner kneeling in front of him.

Reiner grabs a hold of his hips, keeping him from wiggling away, “What’s wrong Bertl?”

Bertholdt doesn’t answer, just covers his mouth with one hand as Reiner licks a line up his cock. He whimpers but his hand muffles it, and the tears in his eyes from before start to fall.

Reiner grips the base of his cock with one hand, stroking it lazily as he watches Bertholdt shake above him, holding back sobs.

“Bertl,” Reiner speaks to him in a calm voice, “why don’t you want me to do this? I know it turns you on but you wont let me touch you. Why?”

Bertholdt whines, he shuts his eyes tightly before dropping his hand so now they both are gripping the edge of the box, “I-I – it’s better if – if I don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Reiner tries to get him to elaborate and he’s still stroking his cock. He spits, letting a dribble of drool fall from his mouth to the tip, and he circles his thumb over the tip to collect it, and jerks him a little faster.

Bertholdt moans, throwing his head back. He’s extra sensitive after the assault on his ass, and every time it throbs in pain it sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine along with Reiner’s strokes.

“Mm, R-Reiner, p-please, n-no.”

“Tell me Bertl,” Reiner stills his hand at the base of his cock, and his other hand is snaking around his back, kneading at his already sore ass making Bertholdt squirm again.

“I-I don’t – don’t deserve it,” he whines.

Reiner thinks for a moment, trying to put together the pieces. He furrows his brow in confusion, “why don’t you think you deserve it?”

Bertholdt sobs, “B-because I-I,” he can’t stop stuttering, and he’s still shaking, “I deserve to – to be punished.”

His voice cracks as he says the last part, and Reiner suddenly understands. 

He keep questioning him while slowly stroking him again, “You like it?”

Bertholdt nods erratically, “y-yes, I-I like it.”

“Tell me,” Reiner says and then he wraps his lips around the head of his cock, leisurely swirling his tongue around it, flicking it over the slit.

“A-ah, fuck, R-Reiner,” a hand finds it’s way into Reiner’s hair, and it’s tugging him away, but Reiner is persistent, “I-I like getting p-punished.”

Reiner pulls away with a pop, and then licks up and down the underside, looking up at Bertholdt with stern eyes, “go on.”

“Fuck, ah,” Bertholdt is clenching and unclenching his fist in his hair, his head is rolling about, and his hips are shaking from strain not to thrust into Reiner’s touch, “I-it hurts a-and I de-deserve the p-pain, a-and I w-want it, b-but I-I shouldn’t – ah!”

Reiner engulfs his cock again, taking him in his mouth deep and sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down and trying to work his tongue along the underside at once. He pulls away sloppily, Bertholdt’s cock covered in his split, and he wraps his fist around it again, jerking him fast and flicking his wrist, “is that why you wont let me touch you? You don’t think you should be getting off on being punished? Because you deserve it?”

“Y-yes,” Bertholdt moans, beginning to rock his hips into Reiner’s hand, “I s-should be punished b-but I s-shouldn’t l-like it. S-so I-I shouldn’t be a-allowed to c-cum.”

“Bertl,” Reiner says sternly, making him look down at him and make eye contact, “There are other ways I can punish you.”

Bertholdt stares down at him with wide eyes and gulps.

Reiner doesn’t like that Bertholdt feels like he deserves to be punished and he thinks of how he can shift this so he can please him while giving him the pain he says he needs. He hates even saying that he will punish him, but if it will make Bertholdt agree, then he will, and it seems healthier this way, rather than Bertholdt constantly punishing himself how he was before.

“I’m going to torture you until you beg,” Reiner tells him, “I want you begging for me to let you cum.”

Bertholdt whimpers and Reiner slowly drags his tongue up his cock, once reaching the tip he slides his tongue around it, and then pulls away to slightly blow on it. Bertholdt whines above him and Reiner gently brings his thumbs to the underside of his cock, just bellow the head, at the spot underneath, and slowly runs his thumbs in circles over it with light pressure. Bertholdt squirms, the pressure on the sensitive spot not being nearly enough and the tiny circles providing an almost tickling sensation that is maddening. Then Reiner spits again, and wraps both his hands around his cock, jerking them and twisting them up and down. Bertholdt moans loudly at that. The sudden shift from light pressure to hard pressure making him jerk in pleasure.

“A-ah, fuck, R-Reiner, I’m gonna –”

Reiner pulls away quickly, removing his hands completely, and Bertholdt’s eyes snap open to look down at him. Reiner admires his work, looking at Bertholdt flustered above him, his cock twitching in front of his face.

“Well?” He says, egging Bertholdt on.

Bertholdt hesitates for a moment, before licking his lips and sputtering, “P-please, Reiner.”

“Please what?”

“M-make me cum, p-please,” he moans.

Reiner leans forward again, slowly letting the tip of Bertholdt’s cock enter his mouth. He reaches out with his tongue first, and then pulls it back into his mouth as he takes his cock in his mouth. He sucks on him lazily, lapping his tongue over the head and then taking him deeper, pulling away and bobbing his head in an antagonizing slow fashion.

“F-fuck, R-Reiner, p-please, m-more,” Bertholdt begs, “f-faster, please, I’m so c-close.”

Reiner bobs his head faster and applies a little harder of suction. Bertholdt starts to thrust his hips forward and Reiner holds them still.

“R-Reiner, p-please, I need it, p-please, make me c-cum!”

Finally, Reiner sucks on him more deliberately, taking him out of his mouth so just the head is in and then jerking the rest with his hand, fast and hard. Bertholdt quivers above him, shaking with pleasure as he cums.

He cums a lot, and hard, and Reiner can barely swallow it all, but he does and he keeps sucking on Bertholdt’s cock until Bertholdt is squirming.

“R-Reiner, ah, s-stop,” he begs him from over stimulation.

Reiner pulls away, wiping at his mouth, and then looks up at the spent man above him, “told you I could punish you in another way.”

Bertholdt gives him a tiny tired smile in return, “t-thank you Reiner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me a request if you like.


End file.
